4 Swords Misadventures
4 Swords Misadventures is a series of flash animations by HadoukenDude. They parody the Legend of Zelda series, especially the game Four Sword Adventures. The premise of the 4 Swords Misadventures series is that the hero, Link, has been multiplied into 4 different Links; Each Link has a distinct personality and can be identified by their signature colors: Green, Red, Blue, and Purple. The four Links must save the princess. Characters *Green Link is the leader of the group, and is the force that holds the team together. He appears to be the original Link, and has a clear sense of the many games he's appeared in. *Red Link is the hothead of the group, and is often hostile to Green. *Blue Link is the brains of the operation. *Purple Link is something of a novice, but was able to train the Super Cucco. *Princess Zelda is captured by Vaati before the series began. She has the ability to transform into Sheik, a masculine alter ego. *Dark Link is one of the main antagonists of the series, and is the most notable recurring foe. He has the ability to create dozens of copies of himself, each of which have similar abilities as the original. *Vaati appears to be the chief villain of the series, though not necessarily the most dangerous one. Although he has a variety of abilities, he was defeated by Princess Zelda even after capturing her. Plot Summary The series starts when the four Links enter the Eastern Palace, the first dungeon from the game Link to the Past. After getting going down the wrong path and getting lost, the four Links discover a Magic Mirror (from Indiana Jones), one of the most important items in the series. The Mirror allows them to warp to other locations, which both helps and hurts the team. For example, the first place the team warps to is a Toad House, from the Super Mario series, where they get new pieces of equipment (A Boomerang and a Bow). On the other hand, the team later warped to the eighth dungeon long before they were strong enough, and barely escaped from Dark Link (and his clones) in time. As it turned out, the Mirror was damaged, leading to many of the team's difficulties. As soon as the team returns to the Eastern Palace, Red Link takes the Mirror from Green Link and throws it away, in order to prevent another fiasco (which Smoke steals and uses). In the Palace, they discover their uncle, who was drunk on Magic Milk, a restorative item in the Zelda series. Eventually, they reach the temple boss, which seemed to be harmless at first but became dangerous when Red threatened him, and then was defeated using Green's magic ocarina. Meanwhile, Princess Zelda has been captured by Vaati, one of the Zelda series' more obscure villains. Apparently, he is fairly uninformed, and was surprised to learn that there were four Links. However, Vaati is by no means entirely incompetent. Immediately after the Links leave the Palace, they receive a package containing the Super Cucco, a seemingly harmless chicken-like bird. When Red decides to eat it (wanting to turn it into Kakariko Fried Cucco or KFC), the Cucco reveals its enormous power and easily defeats Red Link with the help of a flock of cuccos. Although Red Link is able to recover with the help of the Magic Milk, he is drunk for the next few episodes. The Links then decide to split into two teams. Blue Link and Purple Link go to Kakariko Village to get more information, while Green Link keeps an eye on the still intoxicated Red. However, things do not work out quite as planned. The Super Cucco (named Cojiro) follows Blue and Purple to the village and Red runs off while Green is unconscious. Although Purple Link befriends the Super Cucco fairly quickly, it takes Green Link a while to find Red. Purple and Blue find out that to get to the Twilight Realm, they need to complete a series of tasks in order to access the portal. Green eventually finds Red outside of Hyrule Castle, trying to get past the guards so that he can reach the king and complain about milk prices. He is still intoxicated. When the two Links get into the castle, Green Link informs the King of his daughter's situation while Red Link insinuates that he's like to have sex with her. The King takes this all in stride, apparently used to the many strange events that take place in Hyrule. Meanwhile, back at the villain's lair, Dark Link and Vaati are arguing about the best way to defeat the heroes, Vaati wants to use the most hated character in the universe against the Links - Tingle, who he plans to leave him and his clones in the dungeons to trap the Links by trying to sell them maps at ridiculous prices. Eventually, they decide that Dark Link should assemble the monsters in their employ while Vaati gets information from Zelda. However, when Vaati tries to interrogate Zelda with the help of every girls worst nightmare - Octorocks, she uses her magic (specifically Din's Fire) to knock him out. Recognizing this as an opportunity to escape, she transforms into her alter ego, Sheik, and sneaks to where Dark Link is gathering the monsters. Apparently, he was planning to use them to invade Hyrule, but when they hear about a feast in Subrosia, they abandon him, forcing him to use an army of his clones. Zelda is then captured again by a pair of monsters. By the time the four Links reassembled, the army of Dark Links was wreaking havoc across Hyrule. When they discover the Dark Link army, Purple tries to use his cucco to defeat them. However, it runs off after seeing that fighting would be hopeless. Fortunately for the heroes, Blue Link tricks the Dark Links into fighting each other and then Red finishes the original Dark Link off by using his butt as the next pedestal of time with a Deku Stick (which Red threatened to do to the Armos Knight boss in Episode 3), Vaati then brings Dark Link back to the Twilight Realm via the wallmaster after finding out that he knew about Zelda's powers and a huge bill from Subrosia. At the end of the episode, Red is terrified to see that the Super Cucco is now part of the team. Presentation 4 Swords Misadventures uses sprites from a variety of games, mostly in the Zelda series. Although the sprites for the main characters are taken from recent games, such as Four Swords Adventures and The Minish Cap, the actual world the series takes place in comes from Link to the Past, one of the earlier Zelda games. Reception In total, the 4 Swords Misadventures series has won seven awards, including two Daily Features and a Review Crew Pick. Each entry in the series has a score of over 4/5, and the various movies in the series have had a total of over 2.7 million views. List Of Episodes *Episode 1 *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 Category:Flash series Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Zelda